


Wanna get out of here?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamato and Naruto get drunk and decided to go out in the woods where things then get a little spicy.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wanna get out of here?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut story so sorry if its not that good. If you want to you can tell me what I can work on in the comments. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that's my fault.

Naruto took another drink from his sake, his head buzzing as everyone celebrated. At this point he didn’t know how many drinks he had but he did know that he was probably going to wake up with a headache, his unlucky soul had been blessed with a horrible alcohol tolerance. At least Yamato understood his pain. 

“Hey wanna get out of here?” Yamato asked, his cheeks faintly flushed pink. Naruto just nodded his head not really thinking about anything else other than getting away from the noise.

“Yeah lets go.” Naruto slurred. They helped each other as they walked towards the exit, shushing each other whenever one would laugh too loud. The pair drunkenly stumbled out of the bar and just started walking towards a random direction. 

“Hey, hey where are we going?” Naruto asked as he stumbled a little. Yamato caught Naruto and started helping him walk again.

“Where do you think?” Yamato asked with a smirk. Naruto’s cheeks flushed a little brighter at the smirk but his drunken mind still had no clue where they were going.

“No idea.” Naruto responded. Yamato just giggled drunkenly as they continued on their way. Soon enough they stumbled their way towards a forest. The pair made their way through the trees. Sometimes one of them would bump into a tree, a bush or something and the other would help them up again. Yamato stepped on something and they started shushing each other again. This then leads to them laughing quietly at the shushing, their drunken minds finding things much funnier than they should.

Naruto heard the sound of rushing water almost like a river. When they stepped into a clearing which revealed that there indeed was a river he almost jumped around in excitement. They stumbled their way towards the river and sat a couple feet away from it. They stared at the moon seemingly fawning over it.

“T-the moon is so pretty!” Naruto shouted under his breath. Yamato turned to Naruto, a smirk on his face once again.

“And you’re even prettier.” Yamato slurred as he looked directly into Naruto’s eyes. Naruto pushed his face forward, his lips meeting Yamato’s halfway. Their mouths moved as one, Naruto shivered as he felt Yamato’s hand cup his cheek. Naruto brought his hands up and wrapped them around Yamato’s neck. Naruto felt Yamato’s tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth allowing Yamato inside. He moaned out as Yamato explored his mouth, their tongues rolling against each other and the occasional clicking of teeth. Yamato pulled out his tongue as the need for air grew. They panted as they stared at each other for another time. They breathed each other's air as they panted only adding to their arousals, Yamato started sucking on Naruto’s bottom lip leaving it red after he stopped sucking on it.

Yamato started undoing his zipper and Naruto helped shrug his jacket and his shirt off leaving his chest bare. Yamato pinned Naruto down on his back. Naruto let out a loud moan as Yamato started sucking and biting his ear. Yamato tugged on Naruto’s earlobe earning him another moan. Yamato left Naruto’s ear and slowly ran a hand down Naruto’s chest stopping at the hard nipples. He leaned down and started sucking on one twisting the other with his free hand. He nipped at the nipple and another moan escaped Naruto’s mouth. Yamato left the nipple red and wet, working his way down Yamato brought his attention to Naruto’s lower half.

Naruto felt dazed as Yamato took off his shoes, letting it slowly come off and brush against his skin. His pants and underwear were given the same treatment the fabric slowly brushing against his skin sent shivers down his spine. Yamato slowly stroked Naruto’s thighs and Naruto moaned out as his body was pleased. Yamato licked the insides of Naruto’s thighs and let out a moan as Naruto started stroking his hair. Yamato pushed his head up and Naruto mewled out at the loss. He needed to be fucked and teasing him would do no good. But he didn’t want to rush it, he suddenly got an idea.

“Take your clothes off slowly.” Naruto panted out. Yamato complied, slowly striping himself of his clothes as Naruto watched. Naruto took his index finger and inserted it inside himself. He slowly pushed it in and out of himself moaning out. His heart seemingly beat faster with each push of his finger. He watched as Yamato slowly stripped in front of him and his arousal grew. Naruto slipped another finger inside his hole, His thrusts began to pick up speed as he got used to the stretch. Yamato threw the last piece of clothing towards the small pile, his body now fully naked.

“Ngh” Naruto moaned out as he stuck the final finger in. He hit his spot and moaned loudly as he continued to hit that spot. Yamato watched him, stroking his shaft and letting out a moan. Naruto continued to thrust his fingers in his hole until he finally decided it was time to actually have sex. He needed that wonderful release, the fiery feeling seemed to grow the more he thought about it. Naruto pulled his finger out of himself and a slight pop noise came with it. HIs breath came in short huffs as he got Yamato on the same page as him.

“P-put it in.” Naruto huffed out already feeling the need growing with each passing second. He watched shakily as Yamato aligned his dick up with his hole. Yamato slowly shoved his dick inside Naruto’s hole biting back a moan. Naruto ran his nails across Yamato’s back and let out a fiery moan, his arms seemed to tremble as he felt Yamato inside of him. Yamato stopped at the hilt, his hands coming down to grab Naruto’s lith waist. He let Naruto readjust to his size before he slowly pulled out, still leaving the head inside Naruto’s hole. He pushed it back in slowly starting a sloppy rhythm. Naruto threw his head back at particularly hard thrust, his muscles clenching around Yamato’s dick. That was what he needed, he loved the rough treatment and he wanted more of it. But it was not what he was getting it felt like he was being teased, he needed it now.

“Harder!” Naruto begged as Yamato continued the agonizingly slow rhythm. Yamato complied barely leaving the head in then slamming back in all the way hitting just the right spot.

“Yamato!” Naruto shouted out his body in a state of pure bliss. He made a choked noise as Yamato continued with his hard thrusting. Yes this was what he wanted, what he needed the way it felt was sending him in a state of bliss. He grabbed his own dick pumping it in his hand as he was fucked by Yamato. Their moans were barely audible through the rushing water and the echoing of skin slapping against skin. Naruto felt like there was a spring coiling inside of him just waiting to be released. He pumped his hand faster wanting to release was now the only thing on his mind. His senses seemed to overload and with a shout of what was supposed to be Yamato’s name he came. His breaths came in short labored pants as the bliss took over him.Yamato’s thrusts lost their rhythm as he a fire pooling in his abdomen. He thrust forward and ejaculated inside Naruto calling out his lover's name.

“Naruto!” Yamato cried out. Yamato pulled out and laid down next to Naruto. He panted his body on the verge of sleeping. He put an arm around Naruto’s waist and brought him closer.

“H-happy birthday.” Yamato slurred out in a whisper, his eyes slowly closing. He saw the movement of Naruto’s head agreeing with the statement.

“It was.” Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

Kakashi let out a sigh as people finally started to notice the fact that Naruto and Yamato were gone. The pair had probably gone out to have sex seeing as they had flirted with eachother all night long. But they either passed out before they could actually have sex or they had and then passed out. Either way the two had passed out and he would soon have to help find the pair. Well at least it was a good birthday party.


End file.
